


Melmoth

by gay_bitxh1



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_bitxh1/pseuds/gay_bitxh1
Summary: "No matter the color, our eyes hold secrets that we didn't even know we were holding; they are our greatest weakness, and hers are mine."They always say that you learn from your mistakes. That every failure is a lesson. But I can't seem to resist the temptation to stare at golden skin and sculpted features, encased in a mane of blonde hair. Nor can I stop myself from being enchanted by the citrus body mist that seems to follow her like a hauntingly desirable trail. It's like a leash, a confining force that keeps me in a constant state of want. Not to mention her cobalt colored eyes that are arguably the best part about her. Which is quite a thing to say considering the fact that every fiber of her angelic being is impossibly perfect.Oh well. I guess I'll never learn.Or Kara and Lena (Highschool AU)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

It's not like I walk around purposely making my already tragic life more difficult than it needs to be. I'm not a people person, at least that's what I tell myself to justify my reasoning for pushing people away. But as time passes by and the clock ticks down I feel fearful, scared that I might have to let people in. That if I don't let someone, anyone in; I might end up alone. The only issue is that I'll have to show them who I am, who I really am inside. That's when things get scary because as self-assured as I seem on the outside. I have no idea who I really am. The facade that I put up is almost bulletproof: the semi-lonely sister of a psychopath who makes sarcastic jokes that can get a little too personal sometimes. It's the only defense I have against them, but more importantly, it's the only defense I have against her. Her who makes me feel like I'm going to throw up butterflies, her who makes me listen to love songs that I didn't even realize were love songs (not until somebody pointed it out at least). Her who makes corny jokes that don't really make any sense, jokes that have no business being as funny as they are.

"What is a spaceman's favorite chocolate?"

Space puns were a common occurrence when it came to Kara. Her affinity for space and dad jokes were concerning.

"I have no idea."

"A marsbar!"

The punchline to the joke was accompanied by Kara's joyous tone and said chocolate in her hand.

"I figured that you've never had one since you never seem to eat anything other than greens. So I took matters into my own hands and brought you a beautifully wrapped package of deliciousness."

My uncontrollable giggles appeared not because her joke was particularly funny, but because her angelic laugh is contagious and I can't help myself when I sneak a peek at her adorably scrunched up face that makes it almost impossible to see her cobalt colored eyes. Oh, her eyes. Her breathtaking eyes that speak volumes when she isn't, which is very rare mind you. In my opinion, her eyes are the most terrific part about her or anyone. No matter the color, our eyes hold secrets we didn't even know we were holding; they are our greatest weakness, and hers are mine.

____________

¨Lena. Earth to Lena.¨

¨Sorry?¨

¨I was asking if you were going to the party tonight?¨

¨Sam. You know that I don´t like parties, or any sort of social gathering. Not to mention the last time you dragged me to a party I ended up being covered in the BLT you had for lunch.¨

¨In my defense you had told me that I could get as hammered as I wanted. Come on Lena. It´s senior year, this is our last chance to get the full Highschool experience. And before you give me a sarcastic remark let me remind you that a certain somebody is hosting this party.¨

As if on cue Kara entered the courtyard, her presence automatically drawing everyone´s attention. The blonde was arguably the most popular person at school, amongst both students and staff alike. Her natural allure making her the most sought-after person on campus; romantic or otherwise. Kara must have caught Lena staring as she quickly turned her head to face the pair. A blinding smile was quick to overcome Kara´s face, her bright blue eyes crinkling at the edges.

¨God. You're so in love it's sickening.¨

¨I am not in love with Kara.¨

Sam sends Lena a knowing look, her eyes showing clear disbelief at Lena´s statement.

¨Sure you´re not. You just stare at her like the sun shines out of her ass.¨

¨I do not. I just really appreciate how she's able to look at me with anything other than absolute hatred. That she's able to see past all of the messed up shit that my brother has done.¨

¨Well if that's the case then why don´t you stare at me like that?¨

Lena sends an eye roll and the finger Sam's way. The seriousness in the air quickly dissipates when the pair breaks out into a fit of giggles. 

Unbeknownst to them, Kara is quietly observing the two girls. It was a rare sight. Lena Luthor smiling and laughing without a care in the world. Kara always thought Lena looked the most beautiful when her face scrunched up in delight, she would sometimes use her superspeed to bask in the glow of Lena´s smile for just a second longer. Kara´s daydreaming was quickly interrupted when she noticed someone new joining the two girls. That someone was Jack Sphere. It's not that Kara didn't like him, in fact Kara did like him. Jack was the type of person that everyone liked, with his british accent and inert kindness it was hard not to. Despite that Kara always had an uneasy feeling when he was around. Or more importantly; when he was around Lena. 

The blonde quickly made her way over the newly formed trio. Her eyes were trained on Jack as he made himself more comfortable at the courtyard table. As she approached the table Jack's eyes met hers from across the table. He quickly stopped speaking and cleared his throat as if to announce her presence.   
¨Kara, how nice to see you. I don't think we've officially met. I´m Jack.¨ He quickly stood up and held out his hand to her. Kara hesitantly took it, the confusion clear on her face. 

¨Kara Danvers.¨

¨It's nice to finally meet you. Lena never shuts about you.¨

Lena quickly sends Jack a glare. If looks could kill he´d be six feet under. 

¨Well I´ll be off. See you later Lena.¨

Jack waved goodbye to Sam and Kara while also sending a wink Lena´s way. The gesture sent a spike of jealousy through Kara´s body.

¨So, Kara have you come to convince Lena to go to your party tonight?¨

Kara turns her head towards Lena, a confused look on her face. ¨Were you not planning on coming?¨

¨You know I don't like social gatherings, especially if it includes drunk and horny teenagers cramped into a small space.¨

¨But I´ve had this party planned for weeks, you have to come.¨

¨I don´t know Kara...¨

¨We can have a Star Wars marathon at my place on Sunday. I´ll get all of your favorite snacks and me, you, Sam, and Alex can debate on what the best lightsaber color is.¨

¨Um, I don't remember signing up for a nerd fest.¨ Sam puts her hands up, her disinterest apparent. ¨But I´ll do it if it means you´ll go to the party.¨

As Lena debated her options she looked up to catch a glimpse of Kara´s famous Danvers pout and that's when she lost it. ¨Fine. I´ll go, but I swear to every god that if I end up covered in puke I´ll kill both of you.¨

¨Yes.¨ Sam pumped her fist and forced Lena to give her a high five.

Just as the forced high five ended the bell for 5th period rang.

¨Well I´ve gotta go. See ya!¨

¨Sam! Sam wait up!¨ Lena yelled after the girl running towards the school building. ¨We have the same class.¨ Lena turned around to find Kara chuckling at Sam´s antics.   
¨What time should we come over to help set up?¨

¨Oh you don't have to do that. I´ll probably just superspeed my way through the set up.¨

¨Isn't that an abuse of power?¨ Lena chuckled lightly.

¨You sound like Alex.¨

¨Maybe, but you know I'm right.¨ As Lena looked up she caught sight of Kara's eyes staring back at her. The two share a moment of silence before the late bell rings.

¨I better go. Snapper gets pissed when I´m late.¨

¨Yeah. I gotta go too, Ms. Grant has a grudge against me I swear.¨

Both friends lean in for a quick hug, which ends abruptly when Lena´s nose comes into contact with Kara´s indestructible arm.

¨Oh shit! Lena are you okay? I´m so sorry, I didn't mean to...¨

¨It's okay Kara really.¨

¨Here, let me take you to the nurse.¨

Both Kara and Lena were late to their classes. They would pay for the absence dearly. But the sight of the nurse stuffing mini tampons up Lena´s nose was worth the wrath of Professor Snapper.


	2. Chapter 2

¨What the hell happened to you?¨

¨It's a long story.¨

¨Does it have anything to do with a tree?¨

¨Very funny.¨

Lena had spent the last two class periods in the nurse's office desperately trying to control the copious amounts of blood from soaking Lena´s shirt. Kara had been there, the worry evident on her face. Non-stop apologies spewed from the Kryptonian's mouth, along with other words that Lena was sure weren't in English.

¨No seriously, what happened? Was it those kids again?¨

Lena quickly went silent. Sam had promised not to bring it up.

¨No. It wasn´t that. I just tripped over an overgrown tree branch and busted my nose. Lord knows this school needs some renovating.¨ Lena was deflecting. It was admittedly Sam´s least favorite thing about her. In spite of that Sam simply nodded and continued to drive towards the Luthor Mansion.

¨What are you going to tell your mom?¨

¨I don´t know. I'll figure something out.¨ The fear was evident in Lena´s voice. Her mother would be furious. 

¨You know I'm here for you, right? If you ever need me I´m just a call away.¨ Lena did know that. Despite everything, Sam was always by her side, whether it be defending Lena against bullies or saving Lena from herself. Deep down she knew she didn't deserve Sam´s loyalty. After what Lex had done to her father, after the countless times Lillian had looked down on her, she was always there. When they finally arrived at the Mansion, Lena reached over to give Sam a hug.

¨You´ll be here at 8?¨

¨At the end of the road, like always.¨

¨I´ll call you if I need anything. I promise.¨

Lena waved as Sam drove away, her smile quickly dropping when the car was out of sight. 

\-----

¨I can't believe you broke little Luthor´s nose.¨

¨I did not break her nose. I just severely damaged it.¨ Maggie´s uncontrollable laughter was quickly filling the kitchen. After school Kara had ran home at an entirely non-human speed. Her guilty conscience needed to spill the beans to her sister, Kara had, unfortunately, run into Maggie first.

¨Kara broke someone's nose?¨ Alex says as she enters the kitchen. 

¨For the last time. I. DID. NOT. BREAK HER NOSE.¨ In Kara´s flash of frustration, her fist closed tightly around a now ruined turkey sandwich. ¨Sorry. I just feel really guilty. There was so much blood and if I had just controlled myself it wouldn't have happened.¨

¨Kara, it's okay. What happened?¨ Kara explained the situation to Alex as clearly as she could without ruining another sandwich. When the story was over Kara looked over to find Alex and Maggie stifling giggles.

¨It's not funny. I could´ve seriously hurt her, well more than I already did. I spent as much time with her as I could before the nurse kicked me out.¨

¨You´re right, it's not funny. But the good news is that Lena´s okay and at least we don't have to explain to her how exactly you did so much damage to her pretty little face.¨ At the mention of Lena´s face; green eyes and sharp features began to assault Kara´s lovestruck mind. Kara really hopes that she didn't cause permanent damage to Lena´s face, she would never forgive herself if she did. 

¨...tonight?¨

¨What?¨

¨I said do we have everything set for tonight? I don't want to have to go to the store in the middle of the party.¨

¨Uh, yeah. Everything valuable or breakable is locked up tight in the attic and Eliza´s room is completely blocked off.¨

¨Good. I'll make sure my room is locked too. I don´t need any horny teenagers having sex on my bed.¨

\-----

The bathroom mirror was completely fogged up, making it nearly impossible for Lena to see herself in it. Which, to be honest, Lena wasn't too keen on seeing her broken body. It had happened like it did a thousand times before.

2 Hours Ago - 

¨It was an accident mother, truly. I was clumsy and I tripped.¨

¨There is no place for clumsiness in this family Lena. You must be the epitome of perfection at all times. Do you understand?¨ This family. What a joke. Lena wasn't a part of this family, not really and Lillian never failed to remind Lena of that fact.

¨Ah yes, perfection. I´m sure Lex could give me a crash course on what it means to be perfect in this family.¨ It was a mistake. Lena knew it as soon as the words left her mouth. In a split second Lillian´s fist collided with Lena´s stomach, the blow causing Lena to fall backward. 

¨How dare you speak of your brother that way.¨ Lillian´s words were accompanied by two well-aimed kicks to Lena´s already bruised abdomen. More words came spewing out of Lillian´s mouth:

Worthless.

Good for nothing.

Waste of space.

The words were ones Lena had heard many times before, and she had the scars to accompany them.

Lena was broken from her reverie by the NSYNC ringtone that Kara had set for herself on Lena´s phone. Taking a painful deep breath Lena answered the phone.

¨Kara?¨

¨Lena, hey. Um, I don't mean to bother you but I was just wondering how you were doing? I wasn't able to catch up with you after school and I want to make sure I didn't kill you.” A smile was quick to grace Lena´s face. Despite the immense pain in her abdomen and the swelling around her nose, Kara always managed to make Lena smile.

¨I can assure you I am very much alive. Although, with the amount of blood I lost I'm surprised that I'm still standing.¨

¨Oh Rao don´t say that.¨

¨I´m just messing with you. I´m fine, you have nothing to worry about.¨

¨Are you sure?¨

¨Positive.¨

¨Well in that case. Are you still coming to the party tonight?¨ The hopefulness in Kara´s tone was hard to miss. 

¨I´ll be there.¨

\-----

Lena Luthor absolutely despises Highschool parties or any type of party for that matter. Whether it be a fancy gala where creepy old white men think they're being sneaky when staring at her or a party such as this one where Lena can barely breathe in the sea of sweaty teenagers. She and Sam had arrived at Kara´s house when the party was already in full swing. Lena had hoped to get there earlier, her desire to have a moment alone with Kara pushing at the forefront of her mind. But Sam had insisted on driving past the pharmacy to get Lena pain meds for her ribs. 

In Lena´s haste to appease Sam, she failed to realize that the pain meds would prevent Lena from consuming any alcohol at the party. In hindsight it wasn't so bad, drunk Lena was a terrible sight and she would never forgive herself if she got drunk in front of her peers. But as it stands, Lena really wished she had a drink in her hand.

¨Is that Lena Luthor? What the hell are you doing here?¨ A very drunk Winn Schott approached Lena. Winn was one of Kara´s only friends who had accepted her almost as quickly as Kara did.

¨Winn, how much have you had to drink?¨

¨Um, James made me take shots with him and the football team, and now I'm starting to see doubles.¨

¨Oh god. Here why don´t you sit down and...¨ 

¨No. No sitting down. Come on. You need a drink.¨ Winn drunkenly grabbed a hold of Lena´s hand and began to lead her to the overcrowded dining room. In said dining room was Kara, a very drunk Kara.

¨Lena! There you are, I´ve been looking for you everywhere, I almost thought you didn't come.¨ The greeting was quickly accompanied by the famous Danvers pout.

¨Of course I came, darling. I wouldn't miss it.¨

¨Well in that case, why don't I get you something to drink? We have all the human alcohol you can think of. Or if you´re feeling brave, Alex was able to find me some alien alcohol that tastes like cotton candy.¨ If it weren't for the immense noise surrounding them Lena might have been worried about someone hearing Kara´s not so subtle nod to that fact that she wasn't human.

¨How about some club soda and cranberry juice?¨ 

¨Is that alcohol?¨

¨No. But I'm sensing that one of us needs to be sober if you don't want everyone to figure out your secret.¨ The confused look on Kara's face was absolutely adorable, the crinkle on her forehead and the pout on her lips making her look like a child.

¨Why don't you wait here while I go to the kitchen to get my drink?¨

¨Okay.¨ Lena left with the promise of being quick. As she approached the kitchen Lena noticed Jack leaning against the counter.

¨Well if it isn't Lena Luthor, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying yourself.¨ 

¨You seem merry, that alcohol must be doing the trick.¨ Lena sarcastically replies.

¨Oh definitely. You should have some.¨

¨I would love to but it would seem that Kara has had a little too much to drink and she even clumsier when she's drunk.¨ Lena busied herself with making her drink, trying to be as quick as possible. She wasn't lying when she said Kara was clumsy, she just hoped that clumsiness wasn´t accompanied by any super strength.

¨I'm glad you got out for the night. You deserve to be free every once in a while.¨ The sudden seriousness in Jack´s voice was surprising, but not unwelcome. ¨Even though it´s not your usual scene I´m happy that you´re getting out more.¨

¨Thank you Jack, truly. It's all thanks to Kara, she convinced me to come tonight.¨

¨Of course she did. If you don´t ask her out soon I'll do it for you.¨

¨Jack, I've already told you before.¨

¨I know, I know. You´ve given me a million excuses for why you won´t ask her out. But if I'm being honest, the way that she looks at you puts all of those excuses to shame.¨ Lena is quick to offer a rebuttal but is quickly shut down when a loud crash can be heard from outside.

On the front porch, Lena finds Maxwell Lord laying over a now broken swing bench with Kara standing over him, fists covered in blood. Kara slowly makes her way to Max, her face contorted in anger.

¨What the hell is your problem!¨

¨Say it again! Say what you said to your asshole friends about Lena.¨ The gasp that left Lena´s mouth was almost inaudible.

¨The Luthor bitch shouldn't be here and you´re an idiot for defending her.¨ Max´s point was accompanied by a spit of blood that landed near Kara's feet. On instinct, Lena ran towards Kara before being pulled back by Maggie. She wanted to object but the look in Maggie´s eyes made her think otherwise. When Lena looked back over Alex was standing in front of Kara, her hands on Kara's shoulders. 

¨He's not worth it.¨ Alex´s words seemed to have done the trick. Kara snapped out of her trance and quickly made her way inside the house.

¨All right. Nothing to see here, go back to whatever you were doing¨ Maggie made her way through the crowd, trying to get everyone to dissipate.

¨Are you okay?¨ Lena had almost forgotten about Jack.

¨I´m fine. I´m gonna go find Kara.¨

\-----

The blood on Kara's hand wouldn't come off. She had spent the last 10 minutes scrubbing the crap out of her knuckles only to still see tiny splatters of blood soaked into the crevices of her skin. It was Maxwell Lord´s fault. If he had kept his mouth shut none of this would have happened. Kara had not meant for it to get out of hand, but once the words had left his mouth there was no stopping her.

Luthor bitch.

Kara had seen red after that. How dare he talk about Lena that way, her Lena. She had tried to ignore it, just like how she ignored everything people said about Lena. It was infuriating; what did Lena ever do to deserve such hatred.

¨Kara? Are you in there?¨ A soft voice interrupted Kara´s thoughts, a voice Kara would know anywhere. As soon as Kara opened the door Lena wrapped Kara in her arms. The position was admittedly a little odd considering their height difference, but Kara would change it for the world. They spent about 15 minutes in silence, or maybe it was 30? 

¨Alex made Max and his friends leave. I think she scared them off.¨ Lena chuckled at Alex´s antics. Lena´s chuckle fell on deaf ears. ¨It wasn't your fault you know? Max is a self-entitled asshole and he deserved every punch...¨

¨He said something about you.¨ Lena´s gasp was almost inaudible, but Kara´s keen ears caught it all the same. ¨He was talking to his friends about you and once I had heard enough I couldn´t stop myself.

¨Kara, you didn't have to do that. People say mean things about me all the time, I´m used to it..¨

¨But you shouldn't have to be. You´re a good person and no one has the right to speak about you the way he did.¨ Kara shot up from her spot on the bed. ¨I know that you told me not to get involved on your account but I can't just let it go. I can't just sit there and listen to assholes like him talk about you like you´re some sort of monster.¨ Kara´s breathing was erratic and tears were streaming down her face. Gaining some courage Lena stood up and wiped the tears from Kara´s face.

¨I appreciate you standing up for me, really I do. But beating them up isn't going to change anything.¨

¨Why can't people just believe in you as much as I do?¨

¨If they did you might have some competition.¨ The two girls share a giggle. 

¨Will you stay tonight? We can get started on that Star Wars Marathon I promised you.¨ Lena replied with a simple nod. 

Kara was fast asleep before the intro ended.


End file.
